The present invention relates generally to a machine for shaving and pressing ice cream. More particularly, the present invention relates to a machine for shaving and pressing ice cream, in which a rotary motor provided in a motor fixing case of a body part, and a drive actuator are driven to rotate and move down a pressing plate, such that ice cream contained in a container is shaved in multiple stages, whereby it is possible to obtain rough or soft and uniform ice cream in a wave form desired by a user, and it is possible to easily dispense soft ice cream by stopping driving the rotary motor and pressing semisolid ice cream contained in the container by the pressing plate being moved down.
Generally known ice makers can make various kinds of edible ice such as ice cream and pieces of edible ice by freezing edible ice or ice powder with drinking water, juice, milk and juice mix, or a flavored drink according to the ice material using the refrigeration cycle.
Edible ice, which is frozen through an ice maker, is served in the form of a soft ice flakes by shaving a block of ice with a blade into snow-like flakes using an ice shaving machine.
In the case of a conventional ice shaving machine, a block of ice is broken into ice cubes, ice grains, ice flakes, or the like in accordance with the purpose, and the ice cubes, ice grains, ice flakes, or the like are put in drinks or fruit is mixed therewith to eat. Here, a protruding height of a blade is adjusted by a blade support mounted in the ice shaving machine such that the size of shaved ice varies in accordance with the purpose.
Meanwhile, a document of Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0123322 discloses an electric ice shaving machine, which is configured such that an ice block is placed on an ice support plate and then the ice block is fast rotated by an ice fixture at an upper portion thereof, whereby the ice block is shaved by a blade of the ice support plate placed at a lower portion of the ice block. When the ice block is not shaved, the ice block is spaced apart from the ice support plate, so as to prevent the ice block from melting by frictional heat of the ice support plate.
As shown in FIG. 1, the technical configuration of the electric ice shaving machine is as follows: an ice support plate 20 is provided at a location, where a blade 21 is provided, of a middle lower portion of a main body 10; an ice shavings chamber 30 having an opening is provided with a lower portion of the ice support plate 20 to receive ice shavings shaved by the blade 21; and a rotating shaft 41 with an ice fixture 40 for fixing an ice block A fixed thereto is connected with a motor 46 at an upper portion of the main body 10, so as to be rotated downward.
Further, a drive chamber provided at an upper portion of the main body 10 is configured such that a lifting motor 44 with a worm gear 42 provided to a rotating shaft 41 is provided in the drive chamber, and after the ice fixture 40 is moved up by the lifting motor 44, the ice fixture 40 with an ice block A fixed by a separate rotary motor 46 is rotated at a high speed, thereby shaving the ice block A. Meanwhile, a spaced support plate 50 is disposed to be withdrawable within a predetermined range in the ice support plate 20; the spaced support plate 50 is integrally formed on an upper surface of the ice support plate 20, and a vertically movable plate 60 is provided at a lower portion of the ice support plate; an operating lever 70 is provided at a lower portion of the vertically movable plate 60 to adjust vertical motion of the vertically movable plate 60; and a compression spring 28 is elastically provided at a bottom of the ice support plate 20 to push the vertically movable plate 60 downward.
Accordingly, in the state where the ice block A is placed on the upper surface of the ice support plate 20 of the main body 10, the ice fixture 40 being moved down by operation of the lifting motor 44 fixes the ice block A, and in the state where driving of the lifting motor 44 is stopped, the ice fixture 40 is moved down by operation of the rotary motor 46 and the ice block A is shaved by the blade 21. Here, in the state the spaced support plate 50 withdrawably provided on the upper surface of the ice support plate 20 does not come out from the upper surface of the ice support plate 20 and the vertically movable plate 60 is moved down by a downward force generated by the compression spring 28, ice shaving is performed, and then the ice shaving is stopped by stopping the rotation of the ice fixture 40. When the vertically movable plate 60 is moved up, by cutting off the operating power of the ice fixture 40 by a detection sensor 80, it is possible to prevent the ice support plate 20 protruding from the spaced support plate 50 from being damaged. Meanwhile, when the ice block is spaced upward apart from the ice support plate 20 by the spaced support plate 50, it is possible to prevent the ice block from melting by frictional heat of the ice support plate.
However, the electric ice shaving machine is problematic in that since the separate vertically movable plate 60 is provided at the lower portion of the ice support plate 20 by interposing the compression spring 28, and the separate spaced support plate 50 protruding from the ice support plate 20 is provided to prevent the ice block from melting by frictional heat of the ice support plate, the main body of the ice shaving machine has a complex structure that is difficult to manufacture; since the lifting motor 44 with the worm gear 42 provided thereon is provided in the rotating shaft 41 such that the ice fixture 40 is moved up and down by the lifting motor 44, the ice fixture 40 is continuously moved down even after the entire ice block A fixed to the ice fixture 40 is shaved, whereby the blade 21 and the ice fixture 40 may be damaged; and since the ice block is shaved by manipulation of the rotary motor 46 which is manually operated, it is difficult to uniformly shave the ice block, and it is difficult to obtain soft ice shavings like ice cream.